


AGGRETOPIA (RAGE!!!!!)

by J_Shute



Series: The Fantastic Foxes of Zootopia [7]
Category: Zootopia (2016), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)
Genre: But in Zootopia, Character fluff!, F/M, Fenneko is terrifying (as usual), Frustration, Haida is a sweetheart, Net-positive day, Retsy's been thinking about her relationship., Your ships are coming home., aggretsuko - Freeform, workplace bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Shute/pseuds/J_Shute
Summary: Aggretsuko, but it's in Zootopia.(Part 4 of my Zootopia-Aggretsuko-Fantastic Mr Fox mega crossover, but you can read this one without reading the earlier parts).With the gang raised, living and working in the city where anyone can be anything, they happen to be almost exactly the same. Work goes on, dull day after dull day, but Retsuko has been thinking. Three failed relationships under her belt, she's pretty sure she now knows what she wants, and is going in to express her true feelings this very day!Of course, said day is going to throw as many curve balls at her as it can, but, through all the trials and tribulations, this might just be the day where things kind of work out to the better for her. And the day where she gets involved in things far bigger than she can ever imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! For old fans, welcome back to this slightly earlier release. For new fans… -What exactly is this?
> 
> Fantastic Foxes of Zootopia is a mega crossover series, primarily between Zootopia, Fantastic Mr Fox and Aggretsuko. It’s structured in an ‘episodic’ format, so individual small stories that make up a larger series. Over on Fanfiction it’s being released all in one go. On A03 though, due to the many different fandoms it can cover, each individual ‘episode’ is split up into its own fic and posted to the relevant archives. You thus need to follow the ‘Fantastic Foxes of Zootopia’ collection to get updates (or just follow on fanfic).
> 
> After a few previous cameo's, Aggretopia fully introduces our favourite office workers to this AU. Only now, they were raised, live and work in Zootopia, not Tokyo.
> 
> Now, reading the past works always helps, but for those who want to test the waters with this, I can give the cliff notes. If you like what you see here, you can then go back and catch up.
> 
> Episode 1 (Acting out) involved Nick Wilde (from Zootopia) having a slight personality crisis, and needing the help of his friends. It also involved a member of the Aggretsuko cast helping out on an investigation. Episode 2 (Elementary introductions) involved some new detectives of small stature but big impact investigating a reported nighthowler plant theft (which are things from Zootopia that do bad things that scare everyone).
> 
> Episode 3, A day in the life of Ash Fox and Kristofferson Silverfox, then followed the two teens from Fantastic Mr Fox on an almost, but not quite, usual school day, including a cameo from a certain hyena.
> 
> This leads to this fic, set on the same day as the last, where we meet our favourite office workers.
> 
> As a bonus, the Ao3 version may include a special artwork as a bonus. 
> 
> Anyway, enough chit-chat. On with the show!

**.**

**.**

**FFoZ S1E4**

**AGGRETOPIA (RRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Just a forenote. I tend to be a sub watcher rather than a dub watcher, which may influence how I interpret and present some of the characters. I’d be interested to see if any Dub watchers can feel the differences where present.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

With a jolt and a shudder, a packed ZTN bus pulled up outside Trip Street Station, the mammals who were rammed inside getting pushed up against each other like a set of trapped dominoes almost ready to fall. The door opened, feet moved, and smaller mammals tried to exit from their under-seat seating areas and navigate the larger footfalls, dodging and sideswiping and running, all to get out before the bus moved on to its next stop.

Coming out of her tightly packed seating area, which was too small for her anyway but the only option regardless, a young and tired red panda joined the fray. Her name was Retsuko and as she exited, making sure her tail wasn’t trodden on as she went, she grumbled to herself. She was having an even worse day than usual. A few feet knocked into her, and her simmering anger simmered more and more, bitter at every single little petty frustration that her morning commute had decided to throw at her.

Finally, though, she managed to leap out of the bus, find a semi-open area near the stop and take a breather.

A little, innocent, totally not trying to hold in the pure rage boiling inside of her breather…

…

That would do. Off she went, on a little journey through the rising towers of downtown, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t be late. All the while, she kept her mind at ease by indulging in her old stress relief technique. When the going got tough, and she wasn’t in a place where no-one could hear her, she merely screamed death metal lyrics into her mind.

“_ STUPID TRANSIT SYSTEM IS ALL DOWN! WITH CRAZY PRICES IS A SCAM!!!!!! _

_ SAAAAARRRRDDDDIIIINNNNNEEEE CAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ WHY DO I PAY FOR SHITTY TRAINS! WHERE IS THE NORTH-SOUTH LINE! _

_ WHY WASN’T IT IN YOUR DESIGN. HERE I AM, USING CRAPPY TRAMS! _

_ THAT BREAK DOOOOOWWWWNNNN!!!! THAT BREAK DOOOOOWWWWNNNNN!!!!!” _

…

Much better.

It was cathartic, but not quite as much as it could have been. She so desperately wanted to scream them out at the top of her lungs; just uncork that pressure valve entirely and let it go.

She’d have to wait for just a little bit longer before she could. Same on the way back home. For a week at least! The problem was simple. The Zootopian transit system was made up of loop lines that circled around the climate districts, the shared downtown, and in some cases the entire city. The trouble with that was that the big commercial centres of Savannah Central, where many mammals worked, happened to either be in the downtown area or around watering hole plaza, clustering around the Peak Street or Savannah Central transit hubs respectively. Which would be okay, except for the fact that the designers of the Metro had the inner downtown loop completely separate from the other lines on its western side.

Coming in from Tundratown or Sahara square, the inner loop was well connected. However, if coming in from the Rainforest or Savannah Central, the latter being her home, you’d have to divert to the other side of the city to transfer.

Work had recently started on the missing piece, the north-south line, which would go up from Savannah Central/Watering Hole (taking over the two halves of the Animalia Line below it), through the old natural history museum station and then up to Troop street where it would split; one half going straight to Peak Street, joining up and taking over the small Snowcastle Line into Tundratown, while the other would pass through Hill Street, up to Marshland hub in the Rainforest District and then take over the Rainforest Loop at Vine street. Simple, simple, simple, and all a decade at least from completion. Which was more than a decade from when she needed it.

Which would be okay, given that a very busy tram line travelled from Grass Street (on the outer loop) to Flock Street (on the inner), where it then split to go to the two big business centres.

It usually was okay, if a little crowded…

But an elephant had driven into the bridge that carried the trams into and out of the depot, trapping them in there and meaning that she, and everyone else who made this trip, had to use a stupid shaky overcrowded bus instead.

And that made her angry, as if her day wasn’t dull enough already. To add insult to injury, she’d been planning something nice for later on. This was supposed to be a happy day!

She sighed, rubbing her temples.

Maybe today wasn’t the day to try that thing?

After all, it wasn’t like she had a good track record with relationships, was it?

First, she’d fallen for a fellow red panda at work, but it turned out that she’d looked at him through rose-colored glasses and hadn’t seen the real him. He wasn’t mean or cruel or anything, but it was hard to call him anything at all. He was blank, emotionless, and didn’t give her anything back. No sense of love, or protection, or care, or passion. It had bummed her out hard when she’d realised the truth, and it would have taken her a long time to recover.

And then her mother began trying to be a matchmaker for her. By all means, the polar bear she was set up with could have been fantastic, but that time she wasn’t ready. She let him go, but by the time she changed her mind it was too late.

Then came the third strike. It was like a prince charming story. She became friends with an airhead, who then turned out to be a rich genius. She’d loved him, he’d loved her, she could leave her job and be free and almost did, but for one cruel twist. He didn’t believe in marriage. They could be partners, but not husband and wife. She’d almost gone with him and quit her job anyway, but in one of his rare moments of wisdom, her overbearing boss had asked her if she was just doing what he wanted her to do, and what he’d do for her in return. A confrontation followed. It was tense and emotional, but they had both been firmly rooted in their position on the marriage issue.

She’d left, single again.

But, this time, she didn’t feel bummed out. She felt sad for what could have been, certainly, but she looked back on their brief time as a fun one. It rejuvenated her. It also made her think about what she actually wanted. She wanted someone who’d be happy to follow her dreams, if she’d do likewise for him. Someone who’d show affection for her, who understood her issues and emotions well. Someone who cared for her, deeply. It had hit her hard, but she knew who that mammal was. After her first relationship had ended, a question had been asked in a hospital room, a question she’d respectfully said no to. Nothing personal, she just needed time to recover. But she felt recovered now, and, last night, she’d decided it was time to say yes to that question.

She perked up. She’d been having a bad day today, but he’d been in a sorrier state when he’d asked, hadn’t he? At least it would brighten things up if it all went well.

If it didn’t?

Well, in that case, it would be all on her.

Whatever the day would bring, in its frustrated and boring ways, she’d endure it. Looking up, she saw her office building, the eternally dull Yakatomi Plaza, and stepped inside. Waiting for a lift. Finding one, but having to crowd in. Tight, frustrated, she glanced at her watch, sighing with relief as she realised she’d just about make it.

“Come on,” she whispered, getting more hopeful as they rose. “No more delays… I can make it.”

Finally, she was almost alone with just those who worked on her floor! Just Kabae, the big gossip filled hippo; Mashashiro, the armadillo; Anai, the Japanese-badger graduate; and Bob, the camel.

Retsuko didn’t really know Bob that well. In any case, he was getting off at one of the floors below hers, and then it would be the home straight! She watched hopefully as he crossed the threshold, turning and…

“Hey, Bob!” Kabae suddenly said, stepping forwards so that she blocked the door from closing. “You’ll never know what I heard!”

_ Oh no… _

“Listen,” he said, “I need to…”

“But it’ll only take a moment!” she teased.

_ Oh no no no no! _

“Fine. We’ll talk and walk then.”

_ YESSSSS!!!!!! _

“Oh no, I can’t,” she said, as the doors tried to close but aborted again. “I need this lift to get up, you see. But it’ll only take a moment.”

_ AAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

“What is it?”

“Well you’ve heard this joke that no birds and reptiles are sentient, even though I know a Komodo dragon and a secretary bird…”

“Who said that? Next they’ll be saying apes like Gori went extinct. They sound even madder than those jokers who say that all the thylacines are gone.”

“I know right… You see, I heard it from a friend at my daughters daycare, she works as a professional light shade fitter, and she heard it from….”

_ TAKE YOUR GOSSIP OUT ON THE FLOOR!!!! _

_ STOP BLOCKING THE LIFT DOORS!!!! _

_ WASTE OF SPAAAACCCCEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! _

_ WASTE OF SPAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! _

.

.

Finally. FIVE MINUTES after she could have been there, she arrived at her floor with Kabae and Anai. Maybe, just maybe, it couldn’t be so…

“WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!”

-Bad.

Director Ton looked down at her, the hulking pig fuming. She could see a fully pulsating vein on his forehead, and she couldn’t help but shrink in his presence. Still, at least just this once, she had an excuse.

“Kabae held up the lift to spread pointless gossip,” she said, pointing at the hippo. Snitches may get stitches but, on this one occasion, everything was on her.

“Oh, it wasn’t pointless,” she cooed, going up to the impatient pig. “You see…”

“You’ll tell me it later!” he scolded. “If it’s good enough, maybe I’ll let you off this time!”

“Oh, it is,” she replied, before walking off. “See you soon.”

Ton grumbled a bit, before looking down at Anai.

“I deeply apologise for my delay, sir!” the young graduate chirped, giving the pig a salute.

“Accepted. You can go,” Ton said, before sighing with relief and glancing back to Retsuko. “Think he’s not going to be set off?” he asked, a hint of worry, if not fear, in his voice.

She, knowing exactly what he was talking about, nodded. “I don’t think so.”

The director sighed with relief. “Thank God.”

Retsuko relaxed alongside him, seeing his improving mood, hopeful that…

“You’re still late!”

“But…”

“You should have factored in the fact that women like you always like to spout pointless gossip! You should have seen it coming and planned accordingly!”

“There was the tram problem too…”

“You should have left home earlier!”

“And there was more traffic, and…”

“LEFT! EARLIER!” he almost shouted, Retuko’s ears drooping back sadly as he carried on his rant. “Too much time spent at home, putting on pointless things like fur highlights, and polishing up your claws, and all those stupid things women do to themselves to just make them look prettier than they really are.” He looked at her and huffed. “I won’t write you up…”

Retsuko blinked, before letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir, I…”

“IF!” he carried on, a malicious grin growing on his face. “You come in one hour early and polish up all my golf equipment,” he said, before letting out a sickening laugh. “Not one minute late. And polish them up good.” He carried on laughing as he walked off, leaving Retsuko to feel waves of sadness crashing into her.

It just wasn’t fair…

So, with her tail dragging behind her, she dumped herself onto her chair, got her laptop up and going, opened her spreadsheet and, against a backwash of oncoming dreariness and upcoming boredom, began work. New clients, old clients, new investments, old investments, all to start sifting through.

Today was going to be a long day.

.

.

…

“I heard Ton chewing you out.”

“Huh?” she hummed, before looking over to her co-worker, Fenneko. The fennec vixen was quickly typing her way through the morning’s work, though her ears were peeled to the side, ready to hear the response.

“Yeah,” Retusko sighed, turning back to her work. “What’s worse is that it’s Kabae’s fault! Ton even knew it, and will probably just let her go lightly.” She looked down and sniffed. “Meanwhile I get punished. Again! As if things aren’t already bad enough.”

“That’s because you don’t stick up for yourself,” Anai noted, as he worked away on her other side. “People in power will try and push you around, you shouldn’t give them an inch, or they’ll take a mile.”

In some ways, she agreed with the younger grad. However, she didn’t feel strong enough to stand up like that, and nowhere near crazy enough to take it to the lengths he could. But still… She hated it sometimes. The bullying. The frustration. She could have quit, and been free and rich if she’d left with that tech guru Tadano, yet… Well, they wanted different things, didn’t they? It wouldn’t have worked. Ton had pressed her on that, getting her to check that it would lead to what _ she _ wanted, before she handed in her resignation. Something that a man had wanted her to do without understanding her…

But in the end, she’d just followed the instructions of another man, one who was far meaner to her, hadn’t she? The thing was, she liked following instructions, she liked having things to do and being kept occupied, but it didn’t have to suck, did it? Sometimes she felt that she should move on, though then again that would mean leaving her friends. Haida and Fenneko, Gori and Washimi… She wasn’t sure what she wanted, bar a happy marriage in the future and respect, but whatever it was it involved her friends.

“My new inspirational quote for the day has come in,” Fenneko said. “Paul McCatney: Take a sad song and make it better. I’m pretty sure that’s relevant to your situation.”

“Uh-hu,” she said, nodding her head. Maybe she would. She slipped herself off her chair and began making her way to the break room. A nice recharging green tea would do her good. She strolled in there alone, getting the tea bag out and boiling the kettle and, as she waited, she heard someone enter.

“Oh. Excuse me Retsuko. Mind if I pick up a spoon?”

“Sure Ookami,” she said, picking out one from the drawer and handing it up to her senior co-worker. She looked up at the maned wolf, who just seemed to be standing there, and rolled her eyes.

He was going to do his regular thing, wasn’t he?

She knew what he was going to ask her, so she might as well get it over with. “How much…?”

“Um, pardon?”

“How much do you need me to lend you?” she asked, her voice tired. She turned back to her tea, pouring the now boiled kettle into her mug. As she did so though, she realised that Ookami was chuckling lightly.

“I don’t need to borrow anything, thank you. I’ve actually found a fun way to earn money on the side now.”

“Huh? That sounds nice…”

“It’s actually for the ZPD,” he noted, sounding a bit proud for himself. “I just provide cover to drop off that fox cop from the Night Howler case. Let’s him infiltrate and take down some nasty mammals!”

“How does that work?” she asked, pausing as she looked up to him. Either Ookami was passing as a very large fox, or said fox cop… Rick Wild wasn’t it? -played a young maned wolf. The latter seemed more likely, and the whole thing sounded rather interesting.

“Well, he poses as a mute maned wolf cub, about two or three years old, and I act as his father. We simply drop him off at places where cub abuse is suspected. He spends the day posing there, gathering evidence and, by the end, clears them or sets them free”

“Wow!” she exclaimed, genuinely impressed.

Ookami held a definite smug aura about him, and chuckled a few times. “They pay me for my part, and it does feel good to be making the world a better place.”

“Right,” she agreed. Stirring her tea around, she pulled out the bag and tossed it into a waiting bin. “What’s he like, by the way?”

“Oh, Nick Wilde? Very nice mammal. They all are. Seemed to love their job as much as I like mine… Speaking of which, I better get back to it.”

Retsuko nodded, expecting him to leave right there and then, only to pause as he came forwards.

“Oh. For all the help you gave me every time I did need a small loan,” he said, handing her a twenty-buck bill. “Treat yourself.” Then, with a quick wave, he was off. Retsuko watched him go before she grabbed her mug, went to one of the break areas, and settled down. Taking the odd sips of her green tea, she felt calmer. Happier. While Ookami wasn’t a close friend, she did like him, and was happy that he both enjoyed his current job and his little adventures.

“Little adventures,” she pondered quietly. Maybe she should try and get into that? Maybe she’d enjoy it too, far more than here. Making the world a better place?

That sounded good.

.

…

Putting down her mug as she emptied it, she shook her head. If anything, it would be like that offer of starting an import store with her friend Puko. Lots of promises, but then a cold hard reality that hit her where it hurt and trapped her, as always, in her current position. With a sad sigh, she returned the mug to the dishwasher. Making the world a better place seemed nice. But, for now and likely ever, she’d be stuck checking other mammals accounts and taxes.

She walked back into her office, ready to put her tail to the bellows again, only to notice that something was a bit wrong. There was an odd feeling in the air, like a funeral wake had just had an existential crisis…

She sat back down between Fenneko and Anai, pausing as she heard nothing coming from the little fox. “Did I miss anything?”

The vixen turned to look at her, a blank look on her face. “Check the news.”

“Ummm, okay,” she said, a bit nervous as she opened up her browser and went onto zoogle news, wondering what the headlines would…

…

Oh….

…

“Excuse me a second,” she said, grabbing her hand bag and slipping of her chair. “Just need some time… In the back.”

“That sounds fair.”

Off Retsuko went, leaving the others to just contemplate the sudden and dark news that they’d all heard. Night Howlers could be returning. Savage mammals could be returning.

Standing up, at the front of the office, Ton looked at all of them. “I’d like to think of myself as a tough but fair leader, of all of you,” he said firmly. “So… -I think you’ve had long enough to process this! Get back to work. It’ll keep your mind off of it!”

Fenneko grumbled a little, before loading up her spreadsheets again, forcing herself to type away. She didn’t like Ton, and he was a pig and she a fennec. This news meant entirely different things to both of them, and she guessed that it would too unreasonable to expect him to get a predator’s view point. Then again, say what you like about his sexism, at least he never said as much as a peep against preds during the first incident. Almost annoyingly, his stop moping strategy even seemed to be working. It was an irritating trait with him, being incredibly right at the odd important juncture of an underling’s life. Of course, under no situation, what so ever, would she or anyone ever tell him tha…

“Wow!” Tsunoda, the eternal toady-in-gazelle's-clothing, gawped out. “It’s working! I’m feeling far better already!”

Using his advice once again, albeit to ignore his self-flattery and boasting, Fenneko dug herself deep into her work. On she typed, her sensitive ears perking slightly as she heard some screaming in the background. It rang on for a bit, before ending, and she smiled. “Five… Four… Three… Two… One…”

“Sorry about that,” Retsuko greeted, as she returned back. Sitting down, she rubbed her temples, before starting work once again. “What do you think of all this, by the way?”

“I’ll be requesting immediate training and help for our psychological states,” Anai said, trembling slightly at his desk. “We… We…” he began, before slumping down on his keyboard, sniffing slightly. “I’m scared.”

“Anai?”

“I’m… I’m…” he sobbed, and Retsuko couldn’t help but see him tremble. Reaching out a paw to comfort him, she patted him a few times before feeling his paw reach around hers, holding it tightly for comfort. She placed her other paw on top, and looked into his eyes, a sad shared solidarity between them. Truth be told, she was a little scared herself.

“Naturally nervous,” Fenneko admitted, joining in. “But I have a strong confidence that the bad guys and most of the howlers will be mostly caught up in a week or two.”

“Huh? That soon?”

“Once the cops know what they’re looking for, they’ll be able to find it.”

“You… -You think?” Anai asked, looking up, the fennec nodding back.

Retsuko nodded too, as she let go of the younger badger. “Glad you have faith,” she said, only to sigh. On she typed, tapping and tapping away, all until it was time for an early lunch.

.

.

“-I mean, I hope other mammals won’t be as mean to me as last time…”

Retsuko nodded, a hint of concern in the back of her mind, as she listened on to a certain, very, very important co-worker of hers. Haida, a spotted hyena with three big snaggleteeth; currently dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a red tie, all smart and neat. They’d been friends for a long time and he’d even asked her out after he’d recovered from a bad case of pneumonia before Christmas. Hot off the tail of a failed relationship, and worried about rebounding, she’d declined then, but despite that he’d still been kind and stilled stood up for her with her other friends. It had been a while since then, though. Time to think. Time to recover. Time to reconsider.

“I think I can agree with you there,” Fenneko said.

“It’s a bit different for you though, isn’t it?” he queried. “You’re still small and cute, and I’m… I’m not… aren’t I?”

“Hey, Haida,” Retsuko said, noticing him flinch ever so slightly as she said his name. “I didn’t really have anything thrown at me back then, so I can’t be help there. But I’ll be there to help you through this.”

He stared at her for a second or two, twitching a bit as his tail gave a few odd wags. “Oh, uh…” he stuttered, before relaxing into a warm smile. “Thanks, Retsuko.”

“Yeah,” she said, as they reached their chairs and tables. Home-cooked food, purchased from Anai, was already waiting for them. She breathed in, a bit worried. Was now the right time? Was…

“You know,” he said. “I met this Canidean kid on the bus this morning. Silver fox kit, moved over here recently.”

“Sounds interesting,” Fenneko replied, as she brought out her phone and began tapping away.

“Anyway,” the hyena carried on. “He seemed really happy to talk about where he came from. It seemed like me asking him made his day!”

“_ Aaaawww _,” Retsuko cooed. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, before his happy look faded. “Then I sorta blew it.”

“Huh?”

“I mentioned how I wouldn’t like the cold, since I’d just recovered from my pneumonia…”

“That was last year,” Fenneko deadpanned, not looking up as she carried on typing on her phone.

“Well… _ Relatively _ just,” he replied, looking up into the corner of the room. “But it really worried him. Turns out the whole reason he moved here was because his father got it, but far worse. He moved to be with family, then his father moved.” He sighed, sadly. “Probably messed him up for a bit, today. And then this news…”

“You likely triggered him, maybe even causing a minor panic attack,” Fenneko deadpanned. “That, combined with various factors such as seasonal dissociative disorder from such a large move, ongoing cultural stress, academic stress from modern school life, increased pressure from social media, topped off by the news of night howlers being back in play, could result in a variety of mental health complications. From panic attacks to developing paranoia and schizophrenia, culminating in possible self-harm or even suicide.” The fennec put down her phone and looked up at the gawking hyena. “Good job, hero.”

“I…” he gasped, before shaking his head. “Fenneko! You know morbid stuff like that isn’t funny!”

“I can only disagree,” she said, returning to her phone. “In any case, it seems that Kristofferson Silverfox is actually quite happily integrated into Zootopia, so no worries, as of yet.”

“Phew…” he said, before shaking his head. “That’s such a relief, I didn’t even find it creepy that you tracked down his name. Also, you tracked down his name!?”

She showed him a picture of the furbook page of one Remmy Packson, a captioned picture inset. It showed the eponymous wolf, his brother, and a familiar looking silver fox.

“You tracked down his name…” he noted.

“You gave me more than enough information,” she replied, busily tapping on her phone.

Haida couldn’t help but look at it and sigh, before turning to Retsuko and shrugging. “Heh… Anyway, I guess that’s the last time I try and befriend a stranger.”

“I don’t think so,” Retsuko said softly. “I think it was a nice thing to do. You just got unlucky.”

“Hmmm…” he nodded. “Maybe. Maybe. Maybe I just need more time to think things over, and get ready again. We’ll see.”

.

…

A deep breath in, her nerves calming, Retsuko spoke out. “About that…”

“About what?”

“Needing more time to think things over, and get ready again.”

“Hmmm? What about it?”

Retsuko opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a teasing Fenneko, her eyes laser set on the red panda. “Damn. No-one to set up a betting pool with.”

“A betting pool about what?” All three turned, spotting a familiar pink hippo/gossip magnet just standing there. Kabae…

Retsuko gave Fenneko an immediate death glare. “Don’t you even think about it!”

“Think about what?” the hippo pressed, coming up right up and personal.

Fenneko just laughed. “HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…”

The little red panda grumbled. A perfect moment ruined… Finishing the last of her food, she slipped off her chair. “I’m going for a walk outside, get some fresh air,” she muttered, before walking out. She hoped to bump into Gori or Washimi, but they must have been elsewhere. All she saw was one of the latter’s shed feathers.

Slipping into the lift, she pressed the ground floor button, only realising when she got there that she could have asked Haida along to join with her. That could wait just a bit longer though, she guessed.

Right now, she needed fresh air, sunlight on her fur, and a secluded area or something where she could scream out her frustrations in a death metal tirade of rage. Little did she know that a certain mammal had spotted her and her plight and had taken off after her.

.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed my first foray into the world of Aggretsuko, and the mercliess ship teasing it presents (muhaha...). Next chapter will drop a bit earlier, likely on Thursday, so hopefully you won't be teased for too long. In any case, I put a lot of work into them, so dropping a comment (even a little one) is always super appreciated and puts a big smile on my face. Thanks, and looking forwards to next time.**

**.**

**.**

** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aggretopia. Chapter 2:**

**.**

**AN: Good news everyone. In celebration of the introductions being completed, I’ve posted a new chapter to the one-shots and drabbles collection. ‘Whack Battle’ involves a bunch of the gang going to play the eponymous sport from Fantastic Mr Fox.**

**Many kudos to Bluelighthouse, who helped make that fic (which may have a crossover with some of his work) possible.**

**In addition, the chapter includes a cast list for the characters introduced so far, just in case anyone is getting a bit lost with everything. Any, while you can check out that chapter, there’s this one too!**

.

.

Finding a little area to walk around, Retsuko began doing some light stretches in place. Nimbling around here and there, trying to lean on her more socially acceptable, albeit not quite as cathartic as death metal karaoke, yoga.

Her heart leapt as she saw what looked like a secluded alley nearby though, on approach, she saw a few shop workers in there.

Nowhere private for her, then

In that case, she’d just catch up on some fresh air, and return to work. Just another long…

“Hello there.”

“Huh?” She muttered, pausing as she turned to see the source of the voice. It was a relaxed looking red fox, dressed in a loose fitting green jacket, the front unzipped to show his belly fur, along with a blue pair of shorts. With a white band on the top of his head, he looked like the relaxed kind of mammal she’d expect to see at her yoga lessons… Or lesson, given that he’d leave after finding out just what kind of instructor she had.

“Sorry to bother you…”

“-No worries, Mr…”

“Tsunekichi,” he said, Retsuko smiling at the nice name. “Though you can call me Redd.”

“Hi then, Redd,” she greeted, before pausing. Looking around. “Are you looking for directions, or…?’”

“I’m actually here to try and help out poor, stressed out, mammals,” he replied with a smile. He opened up his coat, revealing little bags of relaxing scents, tea bags, and a few other things. “You seemed to be a bit sore in the pads, no?”

“I…” she began, only to shake her head. “Thank you very much for the offer. But I don’t think there's much you can do to help.” She looked down and sighed. “All those old herbs and stuff were for when mammals didn’t have to deal with boring desk jobs or shitty bosses.”

There was a light chuckle from him. “I don’t just deal in herbs and medicines. I think you’ll find I’m a Tod of all ages. Now, are you able to listen to music while working?”

She let out a little laugh. “Not likely, no. My boss says women can’t multitask.”

“Hmmmm,” the fox mused. “I always thought it was the other way around. Well, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, stop fooling me!”

Retsuko laughed hard, before looking on in curiosity as he brought a little vacuum wrapped packet out. Inside were two components. One was like a USB stick, short and stubby. The other was a little earbud, with no cord. “What is that?”

“Secret wireless radio,” he said. “Plug the drive in, set up a link to your favourite station, sneak the speaker in your ear and then work on. Time will pass twice as fast!”

She gasped at it, looking on in awe. If this were true… If she could…

She sighed. No… It would probably be far too expensive, and…

“Only twenty bucks…”

Before he could even react, a bill was in his paw and the box in hers. “Thank you!” She cheered, hopping and skipping away. She held her new gift to herself. A gift paid off with Ookami’s tip no less! She still had some trepidation, with her luck the gizmo might not work for a start, maybe being a complete dud. But as she plugged it in and set it up, tuning to her favourite heavy metal station, she smiled with glee.

It worked!

It actually worked!

Soon, the afternoon began flying by, no one else the wiser.

Bar a certain fennec.

She looked at her friend and nodded, before carrying on. While the music wasn’t to her taste, and wasn’t worth the risk in her opinion, she’d be lying if she said she was unhappy about it.

After all, Retsuko may have been taking all the risks, but thanks to her large ears she could reap the reward.

.

.

A quick check on her emails, and the red panda had to double check the time.

It really was that late!

“Two more hours, no problem,” she said, as she opened her message from Director Ton. Short, simple and thankfully painless. She just had to double check some figures for a priority client.

Easy-peasy. It all was. She opened the file up and began sifting through, thinking as she went. This was far more enjoyable, and it wasn’t harming anyone. In fact, it was likely making her more productive! It was a breeze sifting through the papers.

_ Sifting through… _

The music let her focus and just made her day better. Yet, normally, it wouldn’t be allowed, which was sad in a way.

_ Sifting through… _

In fact, why should it be that way? A feeling of determination pushed through her as she worked.

_ Sifting through… _

She deserved better. Her friends deserved better. It wasn’t even big stuff like wages, it was just little niceties that made everything run nicer. Better. Haida, Fenneko, and herself all deserved that!

_ Sifting… _

_ Sif... _

…

“Huh,” she murmured. She took out both parts of her secret radio and stashed them away, letting herself focus. Just a dumb mistake that…

…

“This is real,” she gasped.

“What is?”

Retsuko turned to Fenneko and gestured her over. The little vixen did a quick scan.

Then redid it.

“HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA….”

“So, you see it too.”

“Yes,” she said, before standing up and calling out. “Haida?”

Meanwhile, Retsuko turned to Anai. “Here, look over this.”

“I’ve got my own work to do,” he grumbled, before rolling his eyes after a few seconds. He then leant over, scrolled through the document in seconds, then returned back to his place of work. “That’s something alright,” he said, as a familiar hyena arrived.

“Fenneko. I don’t want to hear about another calamity I’ve caused,” Haida muttered, as he walked himself over.

“I think there’s a calamity here, for sure,” she said, gesturing to the screen.

He looked at it for a few seconds, before letting out a little guffaw. “Heh… He’s boned.”

“With that level of tax evasion, and the ZRCS getting involved, your understatements are probably too big to be funny anymore,” the fennec noted.

“Yeah,” Retusko said, looking on at the incriminating figures with morbid curiosity. She paused though, in thought. “Why would some idiot send us clearly un-doctored accounts?”

“Maybe whoever sent it was sleep deprived and sent the data before it got doctored,” the hyena suggested. “Or… They just missed it.”

“Makes sense,” Retsuko said. “I mean Ton missed it.”

Haida laughed. “That's because he probably didn’t check it in the first place,” he said, before pausing. “Shall I go get him?”

“Probably,” she said with a sigh, as she watched Haida walked forwards. She had the mental image of a cute wolf pup about to jump into a car crusher, but shook it from her mind and looked through the data again. The flaws were obvious, and whoever they belong to would…

Hang on…

“No way,” she said.

“What?” Fenneko asked.

“Doesn’t that name ring a bell?”

She looked in closer. “I’m not sure.”

“Think the nighthowler case! The original one! What do you remember?”

“I…” she began, before pausing. “I do remember now. Quite embarrassed I forgot, to be honest.”

“I almost did too,” Retsuko said, her mind flicking back to that talk with Ookami about Nick Wilde earlier. What would he think about this news?

Her musings were broken off though as Haida and Ton returned. “Mistake!” He scolded. “I don’t make mistakes.”

“I’m just saying,” the hyena slowly and calmly explained, “that there’s some interesting things you may have missed in the figures you sent Retsuko.”

“Pah,” he scolded. “I  _ don’t _ make mistakes…” He then turned to Retsuko. “I didn’t even send you anything!”

“But…”

“Be quiet and go back to work,” he huffed. “And maybe stop your stupid delusions while you’re at it.” He then turned and marched away, leaving the three just standing there, gawking.

“Is it me,” Haida began. “Or is he getting worse today?”

“The lack of a ‘womanly’ before the delusions actually suggests a small improvement,” Fenneko countered, Retsuko nodding in agreement.

“That actually went better than expected.”

“Yeah,” Haida replied with a chuckle. He paused though as his eyes returned to Retsuko’s figures. “I guess we’ll just ignore those then. Lucky guy…”

Fenneko nodded, but the red panda besides her was paused in thought. Thinking. Remembering. Ookami’s experience with the ZPD, and making the world a better place. Wanting to make a difference. Deserving better. Doing something that she, herself, truly wanted to do, not listening to and doing the instructions of anyone else. Just her, following her own path.

“No,” she said out loud, suddenly piquing the others attention. Haida turned to face her.

“Retsuko?”

“Just because Ton wants to ignore it doesn’t mean we have to,” she said, picking out her own usb stick. Quickly plugging it in, she made a copy of the incriminating document before stashing it away. Her face was determined, and a little smile grew across her muzzle. She wasn’t just some lowly worker any more, she was going to be a good guy. A hero! She closed her eyes, drifting off into a little headspace.

_ LOWLY WORKER BRINGS IN CRIMINAL… _

_ FIGHTING CRIIIIMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!! _

_ FIGHTING CRIIIIMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!! _

Exiting it, she turned to Fenneko. “Where’s the nearest tax lawyer or firm?” She asked.

Fenneko paused for a second, before bringing her phone out. A few taps later, and she turned to Retsuko. “Got one.”

“Number?” She asked, her heart pounding with excitement. She noted it down then made her way to the storeroom where she made a call..

Returning back, she looked at her friends, trembling as she did so. “Us four have an appointment after work!”

“I need to go home and do some cooking,” Anai pointed out, looking over. “And not only is this not on the job contract, but I don’t think you need my help either.” He then turned back to his work, and carried on typing. “Good luck though.”

Retsuko looked at him, then at the others, nervously laughing. “Us  _ three _ have an appointment after work!”

Haida looked at Fenneko, and Fenneko looked at Haida. They shrugged at each other. Neither held the sudden hot-blooded passion that their co-worker did (though still some more than the office grad sitting next to them), but both had nothing better to do. They’d go along with this, regardless of their low enthusiasm.

A low enthusiasm that slowly began to rise as they arrived at an independent financial crimes investigative service. The actuary they met, a Jaguar who noted that he knew about this target from a certain friend called Judy Hopps, set them down. “I’ll be honest, I’m amazed they made this kind of screwup. Over a million dollars, undeclared! And after so long to do it in!”

The three nodded, Haida chuckling. “Lack of sleep most likely. Sent the wrong form…”

The jaguar smiled darkly. “Too late to take it back now though! In any case, I’ve had certain high up mammals wanting me to catch our unsuspecting friend red pawed. You’ve done it! Now, once they get their guys in, they’ll be able to dig up all the other, completely hidden, criminal activities that we all know is there!”

“Oh my,” Haida gasped, before a smile grew on his muzzle. He gave a sudden fist bump before turning to Retsuko, who he high fived. “You just took down a criminal!”

She met his high five, before shaking with glee on the spot. “I know!” She said out loud. “I’m a hero!” She was. She really was. She’d done a bit extra, and helped the good guys! She’d caught a criminal. She wasn’t just an office drone. She wasn’t just following the advice and ideas of others. She’d wanted to make the world a better place, and she’d just done it! “I’m a real hero!”

“I must say you are,” Fenneko noted. “Only a bit of investigation is needed to show how much of a reputation there is about our guy.”

Haida snorted. “I’m surprised you didn’t know already.”

They were all then cut off by the Jaguar, who brought some forms out. “The Criminal Activity Disclosure Act will keep you anonymous and completely protected legally speaking. Moreover, the ‘tax tattler’ reward comes into play.”

“Reward?” Retsuko asked, her ears perking up. She hadn’t even considered a reward. She just thought she’d grab onto the high of doing this thing.

“Yes,” the jaguar noted. “Fifty percent of the unpaid tax settlement. We’ll take a portion as we’re handling this though, as the forms state, it’s only a small part. You get the majority which, split between the three of you, is about thirty thousand bucks each.”

Three sets of faces gawked at them. Haida began descending into a laughing fit. Not simply ordinary laughs, but full on hyenid cackles.

Fenneko blinked. “Oh my…”

Retsuko just stood there awestruck. Amazed. That was about what she earned in a year… Thirty thousand… Thirty thousand! It wasn’t life changing, but holy crap! Holy…. She shook and quivered, before leaping up in the air. “Yes!!! Yesssss!!!!!! Yeeeesssssss!!!!!!!”

She turned to her other few workmates and hugged them tight. They hugged back. “I must say,” Fenneko said. “You were right when you said we could be heroes. It’s surprisingly profitable.”

“Yeah!” Haida added. “Go team heroes. Let’s celebrate!”

.

.

Celebrate they did. They signed the documents, before heading off to a nearby bar and restaurant. Food and drink was purchased freely, spirits were high, and the friends were talking. Boasting. Singing.

Haida, drunk on success and alcohol, had broken out the karaoke machine. Fenneko nudged her red panda friend as he set it up. “Warning. I’ve been counting his alcohol intake. We’re in uncharted waters.”

Retsuko ignored her and listened on, her ears rising as a certain punky tune rung out, the hyena adding his own twist to the lyrics. “COGS IN THE MACHINE… THE FASCIST REGIME… THEY MAKE YOU PUNCH NUMBERS… DART YOU WITH HOWLERS!!!!!”

Retsuko looked on, chuckling happily at his enthusiastic antics. “I guess he’s into punk rock then,” she said, almost wistfully.

“Yeah” Fenneko slurred. “Nice match for your death metal.”

In its alcohol soaked state, it took more than a few seconds for the red panda’s brain to make the connection, and register the horror that came with it. “What!? How do you…?

They were cut off as an air guitar soloing Haida stumbled backwards into one of the speakers. Feet slipping from beneath him, he landed on his tail, letting out a cute whimper of pain.

Retsuko giggled, while Fenneko gave it her usual. “HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…”

“Not funny,” he whined, walking over and sitting down onto a stool, only to slip off and land on his tail again. It got the same reaction from Fenneko, but a different one from Retsuko.

“You okay big guy?”

He nodded, getting up again, as he stared into her eyes. “Yeaahhhh…”

Retsuko nodded, happy, before turning back to Fenneko, panicked once more. “About that other thing. How do you know?” She pressed. “Have you been spying on me?”

Fenneko shrugged and pointed at her ears. “These aren’t for show,” she said.

Retsuko moved to scold her but gave up halfway through. Thanks to her inebriation, she didn’t really care either way anymore. In fact… “Hey… Haida.”

“Uh-hu…” he slurred.

“I… I have a secret,” she said. “Want to hear it?”

He nodded up and down. “Okay.”

“I like death metal,” she said, giggling.

“Ha! I like punk rock,” he agreed. He paused for a few seconds, before adding a little more. “But the death metal makes you even cuter.”

Her eyes went wide and, if she could blush, her face would be extra red right now.

“HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…”

“-Fenneko!” She scolded, before turning back to Haida. The Hyena was mumbling.

“Why do we work where we work?” he asked. “Why don’t we move. That place with the jaguar sounded nice…”

“It did,” Retsuko said dreamily. “You know, I didn’t quit my job because I realised I need things to work for… I’m good at following instructions, having rules to follow, and I like you lot… But we can have that without a mean boss, and the boss there seems much nicer than Ton. If they were hiring, we should all move there. We deserve better, we all do!”

“All of us,” the fennec added.

“Yeah,” Retsuko said. “I don’t want to be without my friends.”

“Clingy Retsuko and drowsy existential Haida. Your next stages of drunkenness surprise me.”

“Yeah,” Haida mused. “But you will always be terrifying you.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I’d like it. Moving there… Tax investigators.”

Haida raised a paw, chuckling. “Or detectives.”

Retsuko giggled. “Not every problem is solved by becoming police officers…”

“But she’d be an amazing detective,” he said. “You haven’t seen what she can do on social media. Detective Fenneko…”

Retsuko chuckled. “Detective Fenneko…”

The fennec was paused in thought. “Maybe,” she said. “Even without the MMI, we could go private together!”

“Private investigators!” Retsuko chirped happily. That sounded fun!

“And in other bits of the world which are less dumb than here, there was never anything stopping me in the first place. Did you know that the chief inspector Interpol is another vixen? I follow her on twitter.”

Haida hummed. “I never knew that,” he said. They looked at each other, smiling. The worst of the alcohol was starting to wear off. It was late, on a work day, and Retsuko had already set her alarm for an early departure. Yet she felt good. She felt great. She felt amazing. She felt confident.

Confident.

Yet she hadn’t accomplished the one big thing she’d aimed to do at the start of the day.

“-You know,” Haida said, looking up. “Moving jobs sounds like an awesome idea! Fenneko becoming a PI, and us being her helpers, that sounds awesome too! Maybe leave it for just a little bit… More time to think this over, and get over all things.” He paused, chuckling. “Don’t wanna jump into it because of this buzz and find it sucks.”

“No,” Fenneko agreed, Retsuko nodding in response. She breathed in and began. Second time lucky.

“Say, Haida?”

He turned to face her. “Yup?”

“About leaving things for a little time to think things through and get over old stuff?”

“...Is it me,” he slurred a little. “But do I feel a strange sense of Deja vu?”

She giggled. “Probably you,” she said. “But, I was thinking… After my third to last relationship ended, and you asked me a certain question, I said no as it was too soon…” She looked down, took a breath in, and looked up again, her stomach twisting and turning as she did so. “It’s been a little while, strange things have happened in between, but I think I’m feeling good enough to say yes.”

Haida just looked on, his jaw hanging open. He pointed to himself, and to her, almost as if trying to piece what had happened together. “You? Me? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” she said, feeling more confident. “Try it out, see if it works.”

The big hyena looked at her for a few seconds, then smiled a great big stupid idiotic smile. “That sounds great!” he said, as he got off of his seat, stumbling slightly as he went. “Mind if I, uh… -hug you?”

Retsuko giggled. “One little hug for now.”

She soon felt him do just that, giving her back a little pat and, using his side without his snaggleteeth, nuzzling her cheek.

She chuckled. “Aaawww. Haida….”

_ -SNAP- _

They were broken off by the sound of a camera and, looking over, they stared at Fenneko. “In case you forget this whole thing,” she said.

The other two looked at her, then at each other, then at her again. They wanted to be mad, but...

-Eh, they chose to let it be.

It was getting late so they called a cab. Due to the layout of Zootopia’s Metro system, the easiest way for them to all get home was to be dropped off at the main station in tundra town. They could all catch a loop train from there to their place in the various districts. Up until then, though, they stayed close. Retsuko, finding herself in Haida’s lap, felt relaxed and sleepy as his paws held her close. There was more bliss, care and love in them than in entire past relationships, and it all segued into one glorious dream. She was some mammal’s boyfriend. She was living her own life by her own rules. She was a hero. They’d caught a criminal. They could leave their dumb job and go to a better company, or become detectives!

That last one would have done nothing to excite her in the morning, but now it thrilled her.

“Hey,” Fenneko said, smiling. “I asked the driver to pass by a certain spot on our way over. Look out the window.”

They both did, and their eyes widened. “There it is,” Haida gasped.

Retsuko turned to look out the window. “Sorry, but your tax dodging days are over,” she quipped.

They bid the recipient of their whistleblowing adieu, before their car pulled them away from the Tundratown Limo service.

.

.

.

**AN: “DID YOU LIKE MY BATE AND SWITCH!**

**MAKING YOU THINK IT WAS NIIIIICKKKKKK….**

**I LIKE TEASING YOU! DEATH METAL STYLE!**

**MEAN AUUUTTTTHHHOOOORRRRRRRR!!!!!!**

**MMMEEEEAAAAAANNNNNNNN AUUUUUUUTTTTTTHHHHOOOOORRRRRR!!!!!!”**

**.**

**Ahem…**

**Now that’s over, this was a fun double-shot to write. Again, the kind of thing I envisioned this series to be based off of. A lot less to unpack here than with Kris and Ash. It took a little while to get the three’s voice right in my head, but I think I’ve done it. Oddly enough, here, I read them in English, whereas with his dialogue in A Day in the life I imagined Haida speaking ‘Japanese’ and subtitles appearing. I’m guessing it’s because he’s far more in his element here so I can tell it’s him by his chemistry in the dialogue. In ‘A Day in the Life…’ it’s him and a stranger, so it’s harder to tell if what he’s saying is a thing he’d say. Hence, I test it by sounding it out and, being a subbed version watcher primarily, I was much more familiar with his voice in the original version (thus imaging him speaking ‘Japanese’ and with subtitles).**

**It’s still worth noting though that, in many cases, I still did the ‘Japanese’ test, and the dialogue and character mannerisms are still likely far closer to that in the Sub than the Dub. **

**As for the fic, it was very nice to give the gang a day where, instead of things starting out good and going bad, they start out bad and go good! They’re fun and light to write.**

**Now, Aggretsuko has reptile, avian and simian characters, whereas Zootopia is just mammals. As stated in chapter 3 of Acting out, I’m using the ‘modified fox point’ system. Pop over there if you need a refresher.**

**Fun fact: this fic was originally all written before Aggretsuko season 2 came out, and I was initially thinking that I’d have to branch it from the main series after Metal Christmas. Instead, the end point of season 2 lined things up even better with the things I’ve got planned for these guys in the future, which was an awesome surprise. A bit of tweaking and changing, and it was fully integrated. Hooray!**

**Anyway. Interesting things are a paw! Feel free to comment and subscribe going on. Remember, on A03 the fics are seperate, so subscribe to the FFoZ series or the complete release back on Zootopia Fanfiction.**

**As for our friends? Where will they go? Do they go things? Let’s find out…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her alarm blaring at an ungodly morning hour, Retsuko got up. She was still slightly hungover from the night before and as tired as the wheels of a car. She’d eat breakfast on the way in. Grovel to Ton, and then get to work with Fenneko and her boyfriend…

…

She smiled. Her boyfriend, Haida.

That felt good to say already.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyena paws ran along the floor, before sliding to a halt. Looking up, Retsuko saw a panicked Haida arrive right next to her desk, panting for breath. “Retsuko!” he cried, in a tone one would use if you heard the girl you crushed on had just had a secret baby, “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS!?”

He pulled out a little plush doll. “I FOUND IT IN THE MARKET!”

Retsuko looked at it in shock. It was a plush Hyena doll that looked exactly like him, right down to his red and black shirt, black leather biker jacket and three snaggleteeth.

“HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…..”

“SHUT UP FENNEKO!” He cried. “IT ISN’T FUNNY!”

“Let me see?” Retsuko asked, as he gave it to her. She looked over it, pausing as she saw its little label. “Uhhh… Haida…”

“-I’m having an existential crisis here!”

“It says on the label that it’s a ‘Haida the Hyena’ doll,” she said, handing it back to him so he could see, his whole body trembling in response.

“RETSUKO! IT JUST GOT WORSE!!!!!”

“HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…”

“Mind if I keep it Haida?”

“ARGHHHHH!!!!!!”

“HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…..”


End file.
